Chasing Shooting Stars
by dreamer1483
Summary: What happens when you're supposed to be the peacekeeper and you might as well made the war worse? What happens when Bella imprints on THE enemy, the rival pack's hotheaded alpha? Tragedy, Angst, Secret Romances, Lemons, Fighting, Love and Drama of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in having Colors of the Wind stuck in my head at work this little fic came to me! Bella is Quileute and a Protector. She is the daughter to Billy and twin sister to the Alpha/Cheif (Jake). The Quileute's have long been enemies with the Makah's (just go with it), however while in noman's land Bella and the Makah Alpha Paul cross paths and neither one will ever be the same. A forbidden imprint, a war brewing, a predestined destiny, tragedy, drama and angst! What more could you want! Enjoy! I don't own Twilight or Pocahontas! =)**

**Prologue- Heart on Fire**

I blink my eyes open as I listen to the quiet house surrounding me. My brother and father's even breathing let me know they were both still fast asleep. I crept out of bed and over to my window, quietly slipping out into the lightening darkness. The scent of freshly rained on pavement and damp woods filters through my nose. Keeping my ears open and alert I head towards the edge of the forest behind my house. As soon as I'm sheathed in the cover of the foliage I strip off the over-sized t-shirt I threw on for bed and phase. Before my paws even hit the ground, I was off running. The trees and other forest plants blur by me as I push myself faster toward my destination. The scent and sounds of the running river make my legs go impossibly faster in anticipation until the dense for gave way to my little piece of paradise. I leaped straight into the water, phasing back as soon I was submerged. The waves from the disturbance I just created lapped against my skin, completely immersing me in a calming sensation. My body completely relaxed as I laid backwards against the water, letting the gently moving water carry all my stresses away.

My isolated peace only lasted about five minutes before I felt him draw near and his scent assault my nose and brain. I kept my eyes closed and tried to act like every nerve ending in my body was not surging with electricity upon his arrival. I listen to see if I could guess how far away but he had stopped walking. However, the frantic crackling of emerging coursing through me told me he was close. I opened one eye slightly to see him standing in all his naked glory staring at me with his signature smirk gracing his lips.

"Well if it isn't the little Quileute princess Bella, the almighty Peace Keeper." He leered at me. "Wonder what little Miss Princess is doing out in no man's land all by herself…You could get eaten by the Big Bad Wolf you know."

I opened both my eyes and smirked as lust surged through my body. "I was kind of counting on it actually."

His smirk grew as the words left my lips. Lowering himself into the water, his gorgeous russet skin slowly disappearing beneath the clear water, he came toward me at a slow predatory pace that made my heart race and my body quiver with need.

"Are you now?" He asked, his voice heavy and his eyes dark with lust. I managed a nod as he drew nearer eliciting a methodical chuckle from him. "Nervous?" He asked grinning like the wolf who ate the sheep. I shook my head no causing him to chuckle again. "You forget little princess, I can hear your heartbeat."

Shit. He caught me. I was fearless, never second-guessing. That is until it came to him. He was my kryptonite, the only person or creature that could bring me to my knees. He was my hot-headed warrior, my fated enemy and my passionate forbidden love.

When he got close enough, he reach out and pulled me flush against his toned body. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest as his lips crashed against mine. There was no softness in his kiss, not this time. It was all about claiming what was his, cementing his security. The separation and secrecy was hard on both of us but especially him. Him being an alpha makes his wolf ferociously eager to claim what is his and to mark his territory for everyone to see. I see as well as feel him fight his wolf every time we're together knowing that marking would be worse for us. I felt him run his nose along the spot where my should meets my neck causing me to shiver. He teeth gently slid across the spot and I stiffened, my nails gripping his arm where the tribal symbol that kept us apart made its home.

"Mine." He growled as his lips claimed mine in a searing kiss.

"Yours, always yours." I whispered against his lips when we separated slightly for air. I was his as he was mine. My enemy, my imprint, my Paul.

**So there's the prologue! Its short but necessary! Let me know what you think! For all of you Golden Sun fans, have no fear I am going to be updating soon! I'm hoping (crosses fingers) by Sunday night but at the latest Tuesday! Review, Comment, Question! =)**


	2. O Valencia!

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry this took so long to post but RL has been kicking my butt. Anywho, here is the next chapter of Chasing Shooting Stars! This was knocked out by myself without the lovely beta-ing skills of my lovely Gleemylove so mistakes are all mine! Thanks so much for all of you comments, reviews and questions! I'm glad you guys are really liking the story so far! Well let's get on with it. I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's! **

**O Valencia!**

"Jacob, you have to get her to stop this behavior! Its too dangerous for her to be running around outside the territory unprotected. You know this." My father said angrily. I rolled my eyes and continued to get ready for school. Sometimes I think he forgets that's I have super hearing but then I remember its my father and he probably is just doing it to lecture me without actually lecturing me.

Dad, you know I can't do anything about it, she cannot be alpha ordered. And even if I could, I wouldn't. That would just piss her off and do more harm than good." My twin brother sighed sounding exasperated. This wasn't the first time they've had this argument. I could almost see him running his hand across the back of his neck.

"You have to do something Jacob. She's too important to this tribe." My father pleaded.

"Gee thanks _Dad._ Glad I'm just _too important _for the _tribe._" I snorted. I heard Jacob clear his throat in an attempt to cover his chuckle.

Dad, she is a protector. As such she is in danger _every day_. She knows how to take care of herself. She knows who she is and what value she is. She didn't choose her path but she has accepted it. I will not take away her only freedom. End of discussion." My brother said in his alpha voice that left no room for discussion. My father grumbled a little but let the subject drop. As much I liked to take care of myself, my brother's defense of me made me smile.

I slid into my flip-flops, grabbed my backpack and headed the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said a little too cheery. "Ready to go Jake?" I asked innocently as I grabbed two apples and a muffin for breakfast. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." I say to my brother who is holding in a laugh. He nodded his head and grabbed the keys to the truck before I could grab them off the rack.

I don't think so Bells, I'm driving." I pout at him but then smile and bounce out the door to the truck. As soon as we pull out of the driveway I drop my too-cheery smile and roll my eyes.

"Is he even going to stop bitching?" I asked my brother annoyed.

"probably not. He really doesn't like the fact you cross the boundary line. I'm not fond of it either B but I'm not going to stop you. You're a big girl and more than capable of taking care of yourself."

I gave my brother a small smile then turned my attention to the passing scenery. The rest of the car ride was silent.

The first half of the school day and lunch passes by uneventfully and soon it was my free period, the joys of senior. I was out the door and headed to the woods toward my sanctuary. Before I became a wolf, you couldn't convince me to leave school to save your life but now all I wanted to do was be in the woods.

I trotted into the clearing that was my sanctuary and instantly relaxed. This place was known to almost no-one because no-one besides me dared to cross outside of the boundary line into no-man's land. The lush green grass of the small clearing felt soft beneath my paws. The wide river that cut through the small green area was like music to my ears. I phased back and laid down to soak in the warm sunlight. My body melted into my surroundings and I was starting to drift asleep when a twig snapping across the river caught my attention. I stayed where I was, not moving an inch to give the allusion that I wasn't disturbed. The sounds on the river stopped and my defensive instincts kicked into overdrive. A soft breeze from the other side of the river tousled my mahogany curls and carried the scent of the intruder to me. I growled loudly and instantly phased. My hackles rised as I growled again in the direction I knew he was in.

"easy there Princess." He chuckled as he stepped out from behind a tree in nothing but a pair of cutoffs. I refused to look at his face, instead, watching his hips incase he planned to attack. "Don't want to get hurt now do you? Daddy certainly wouldn't be please if one of his golden wolves got hurt." He teased causing me to growl louder. "Come on Princess, why don't you phase back and let me see how pretty that face has gotten." I growled again and looked up at his face to see him smirking. I started to advance on him when our eyes locked and I froze. My world seemed to shift and all I could see was him, he was all that mattered to me.

"Shit." I gasped I gasped at the same time he flinched backwards and muttered "fuck." I phased back almost involuntarily. Paul's eyes widened as he took in my naked form; looks of pride, lust, adoration, and love flashed across his face. I untwined my drss from my leg and pulled it on on autopilot still too stunned to function. As soon as my dress was on, Paul appeared in front of me. My eyes roamed his toned body shamelessly, from his strong, chiseled jaw to his beautiful russet ripped abs and muscles. This man just oozed sex. "I…uh…" I tried to stutter out but any attempt at speech was cut off by Paul's lips crashing down on me. His soft lips were a sharp contrast to how reverently he kissed me and how his hard body felt pressed against me. The roughness of the tree back scratched at my back as he surrounded me but I found myself so lost him in, I couldn't seem to care. It wasn't until his hand started to slide up4 my leg that my common sense started to kicks in. :Paul…" I tried but it came out more as a breathy plead as his lips moved down my throat. His roaming hands were lighting me with a delicious fire that I never wanted to stop but somewhere in my mind reason was telling my to stop. "Paul stop. We need to stop." I said a little more evenly. He growled and once again covered my lips with his own killing any sort of protest I had. He pinned me more against the tree and his lips dropped to place hot open-mouthed kisses along my throat. He sucked on the juncture of my neck and shoulder and I felt my knees go weak. He did it again, this time sliding his teeth across it and I froze.

"Please Paul! Stop!" I said frantically as his teeth slid across the skin at the juncture of my neck and shoulder again. He was going to mark me! Shit! Something in my voice though seemed to snap him out of his current state and he stepped away from. The reality of the situation came crashing down on me like an inescapable weight. I slid down the tree and for the first time since I was a little girl, I cried. I didn't even notice Paul had moved back to my side until his warm arm wrapped around my trembling frame.

"Shh baby, don't cry." He cooed kissing my hair. "It'll be okay. I'll make it okay."

"How?" I asked letting my anger seep through. "How in the hell are we going to work this out Paul? We're enemies. Our tribes HATE each other. I'm supposed to be some great peace keeper and you're the fucking _Alpha _of my rival pack. Please tell me in what fucking universe is this okay!" I growled, seething at his calm demeanor. I felt his shoulders shaking but not from anger but amusement. I looked up at his face to see barely contained amusement. The bastard was _laughing_ at me! "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

The damn seemed to break and his booming laughter filled the air. I glared at him until he calmed to little chuckles.

"I'm sorry baby, you're just so damn sexy when you get all frustrate. Your cheeks get all flushed and you look so fucking irresistible and I literally just want to rip that dress back off and take you right here." He purred in my ear.

"Oh really? Then why are you fucking laughing?" I growled again.

"Because you're having a complete meltdown. The spirits obviously choose us to be with each other for a reason. We just have to find out that reason. But until then…" He leered, a suggestive smirk on his lips. I smiled a little and gave him a light peck on the lips before pulling back. He growled a little and tried o pull me back to him but I resisted.

"Nuh uh. We need to figure this out." I said as he ran his nose along my jaw and down my neck.

"Uhg. Less talk, more action." He mumbled into my collarbone.

"Paul…" I warned as he got dangerously close to that little juncture between my neck and shoulder again.

"Fine." He sighed. "What?" He asked withdrawing his face from my neck but kept his arm around me.

"First off, you CANNOT mark me." I said firmly. A low rumbled of a growl started in his chest but he reigned it in as I glared at him."

"You want me to fight every instinct in my body? I am Alpha, you are my mate, you need to be claimed. No other man will touch you." He gritted out.

"Oh yeah? And how's that going to go over when I go home baring you scent and mark?"

"Run away. Come with me to my home." He replied simply.

"I can't. My people and my pack need me. Plus my brother would not let me go without a fight, forget about my father."

"Well what the fuck do you want to do?" He growled pulling away from me. I put my hand on his shaking arm, rubbing my thumb over his bicep.

"Paul, I'm not rejecting the imprint. I am accepting it. But we need to be careful. It would destroy me if something happened to you. Please, be reasonable here. I know it's a lot to ask of you but it needs to be this way…for now at least." I crooned, sliding my hand up to his face to stroke his jaw line. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. Paul responded hungrily, working his tongue into my mouth. I moaned breathlessly as his tongue batted with my own and as his wandering hands once again left a delicious fire in their paths.

"Sex still in the cards?" He asked smirking against my lips. My only response was another breathy moan as his hand crawled up my thigh. "What about smelling like me? He teased pulling away from me.

"That's what the river is for." I growled and pinned him to the ground.

**So kind of a cliffy, not really, you all know what's going to happen! Haha. So is it going to work or end in disaster? Hmmm… The song for this chapter is O Valencia!**

**By The Decemberists…very fitting. Review, Comment, Question! I love to hear it all! =)**


	3. On The Other Hand

**I am sooo sorry that this took so long. I looked at the last update the other day and realized its been like 3 months and I was so ashamed. I'm sorry that this took so long to update and I'm hoping that I can get these chapters out rather quickly from now on, depending on class loads. Thank you so much for all of you who have bared with this story! You guys are amazing. This chapter was not beta-d because I wanted to get it out to you asap! So mistakes are all mine. I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's. So without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2-On The Other Hand**

**Paul's POV**

I paced back and forth in my room, my wolf clawing at the surface. It has been almost a week since he's seen his mate and he's anxious. The pack is starting to notice that's something is up. I'm more volatile and edgy, snapping on the littlest thing, which brinks the point of dangerous considering my already heated temper.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran outside, phasing instantly. Thankfully nobody else was phased but it's not like it would have mattered anyway. My wolf was on a mission. My wolf ran almost on instinct right to the Quileute territory line. I crept along the line until I could get a good view of the reservation through the thick foliage. My eyes darted around looking for any sign of her. I caught a flash of loosely curled mahogany hair and slightly paler russet skin and my heart soared. My wolf wanted to run to her and claim her repeatedly. I phased back so I could get a closer look. I slid on my shorts as I crept around behind the trees looking for the beautiful face of my mate. When my eyes finally found her again I had to fight the growl bubbling in my throat. Someone was touching her; a _male_ was touching her, in more than just a friendly way. One hand stroked across her cheek while the other rested on her hip. I moved slightly closer and I saw her tense. Her eyes snapped up and scanned the forest behind his head until her eyes locked with mine as I moved into her vision. Her orbs of melted chocolate widened slightly and she seemed frozen in place. Her company, who I currently wanted to tear limb from limb, seemed confused by her reaction and looked behind him to see what had spooked her but I was already disappearing behind the trees. I phased as soon as I passed their territory line started running back towards Makah as fast as my paws would carry me. I could feel her running behind me, trying to catch up, but I kept going.

_Paul, wait! Please talk tome! I have to explain! _Her panicky voice screamed in my head. I ignored her and pushed myself faster.

_Paul please! _She pleaded again something in her voice pierced my heart but I couldn't stop. I was too angry to stop. If I could just get to the boundary line Goldie wouldn't follow me.

_Paul! I am your fucking imprint and I said stop! _She growled in my head and my body immediately stopped. Fucking imprint.

_Phase back. _She said in a demanding tone and I snorted. You may be my imprint Goldie but you're not the Alpha here.

_Paul please phase back._ She said softening, obviously hearing my furious thoughts, and then shifted back to my beautiful human Goldie, naked as the day she was born. My lust spiked and then my anger. I hated how much control she had over me. I phased back and was within an inch of her face glaring down at her before she could blink. She gasped and instinctively took a step back.

"What?" I growled.

"Paul, please, just let me…" She trailed off and squirmed under my harsh gaze.

"Stop stalling. Explain. Now." I growled again, more wolf than human. She straightened her shoulders and looked me in the eye, her pride and stubbornness kicking in.

"It wasn't what you think…" I snorted and she glared at me. "Let me finish!" She almost growled. Seems like I'm not the only one with a temper, I'd be damned if my lust didn't spike at that realization. I just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "It wasn't she glared defiantly. If I wasn't so pissed I might have been proud, my little firecracker.

"You _reek_ of him! Don't tell me its not what I think." I growled again.

"Paul." Her spicy tone softened considerably. "I'm sorry. It hurts every time he touches me even slightly affectionately. I want to run to you every time but what can I do? I'm an 18 year old female shape shifter with a reservation that's all about 'passing on the gene'. My father keeps trying to set me up with a 'future husband'." I growled menacingly and tears slipped down her cheeks. "I don't want this. I only want you, but what can I do? What you saw today is the closest Travis or anyone else besides you has come to me. I promise." She said sniffling, my anger slipped away quickly as I watched the tears crawl down her beautiful cheeks.

"He doesn't touch you again or I'll tear him to pieces." I growled. "I don't care if you have to tell them all you're imprinted, I don't want anyone else to touch you. You are _mine._" I growled fiercely before softening. "I'm already having a hard time keeping at bay with the marking you and claiming you as mine for everyone to see. Smelling/seeing other men on you drives me over the edge."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "No other guy will touch me. I promise." I nodded, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame as she hugged me. I buried my face in her hair and fought back the growl that was rising in my throat at the male's scent that lingered on her body. As if she felt my fight, she slipped away from me and bolted away before I could react, leaving me confused. She reappeared not even a minute later, soaked from head to toe. Her wet curls clung to her neck and shoulders, the little droplets running down her body, glistening in the tree filtered sunlight. She ran at me again, effortlessly jumping into my awaiting arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I buried my face in her neck and smiled. All Bella. All mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night-Bella POV<strong>

"Bella-" My father started as I walked through the door. I held up my hand to stop whatever he was going to say. I was still floating on the euphoria being with Paul brought me and I wanted to keep it that way. I made my way over the fridge to pull out the hamburger to start dinner. I heard Jake's approaching footsteps as I was examining the pile of hamburger that had grown about two pounds more than what I had originally set out this morning to defrost.

"Am I cooking for more than I originally planned to?" I asked without even bothering to turn around.

"Um yeah…Leah is coming over…" The pure love in my brother's voice when he said her name used to make me roll my eyes, I mean come on she was _my best friend _before he imprinted, but now I understood.

"So we needed four more pounds of hamburger for Leah?" I asked skeptically as I mixed in the seasonings for the hamburgers.

"No…uh…Sam's coming too." Jake said hesitantly. I froze instantly and slowly turned toward my brother, my eyes narrowing.

"Why?" I practically growled. You know for someone who was supposed to be the 'Great _Peace_ Keeper', I sure was an aggressive one.

"B, calm down." Jake put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and took a step toward me. I gave him a look telling him to get on with it. "Dad thinks Sam would be a great match for you with him being Beta and all. Says he's really responsible and a real role model. He thinks Sam will do you some good."

"You mean control me." I said flatly as my brother looked guilty. "I am sick of this!" I shouted in frustration.

"B…"

"Don't 'B' me Jacob! This is getting fucking ridiculous! You know I got cornered by Madden today? Dad's last 'perfect match'…he's not even a wolf! He tried to put his hands all over me in _public_ today! Almost cost me-" I cut off abruptly realizing what I was about to say…way to go Bella. Jake gave me a questioning look but I just growled in frustration. "You know what never mind! I am just sick of this! I have a destiny to protect my people, be their all mighty peace keeper and bring them peace and prosperity but no where in my destiny does it say I have to put up with HIS" I pointed to the living room where my father was "fucking match making! Don't you think there is enough pressure on me already! What if Sam ever imprints? What would I do then? Huh? Did you all think of that one? What if we got married and had a family then he fucking imprints Jacob." I had tears in my eyes and I could see the serious guilt and empathy my brother had for me but it only made me angrier. We were 18 now, he was the fucking Chief of our tribe and Alpha of out pack but I knew he wouldn't do anything to help me because deep down, he agreed with my father. Some fucking twin he is.

I quickly washed and dried my hand and threw the dish towel down on the counter.

"You fucking make dinner because I'm not going to." I growled at my brother and stormed out of the room, passing a clearly confused Leah.

I heard her ask what that was about before I tuned them out as I reached my room at the top of the stairs and shut my door. I flopped down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow, thinking about earlier in the day with Paul to calm myself down. I heard distinctly feminine steps coming up the stairs and come to a stop in front of my door.

"Come in Leah." I said right before she knocked.

"Stupid wolf hearing." She muttered as she walked in causing me to giggle. Wait, since when do I giggle? Leah must have been thinking because she gave me a peculiar look. She sat down on the edge of my bed and reached her hand out to brush my hair away from my face. "You okay?" I shook my head no and she hugged me. "You're not telling me something aren't you." She asked pulling back to look at my face.

I bit my lip and contemplated on whether or not to tell her about Paul. She was my best friend, but she was also Jake's imprint. Leah was a year older than me but we had always been best friends since our dads were practically inseparable, that is until Harry died about a year ago. It was actually what triggered Seth's, Leah's baby brother who was about two years younger than me, change into a wolf. Everyone watched Leah too for signs of changing since I had already wolfed out, proving girls could too, but she never did. Jake went to offer his condolences and bam! Imprint. Her and Jake had been around each other since Jake's change but I guess they never really made eye contact since they both harbored a crush for one another but refused to admit it.

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Err…sorry. What did you say Leah?"

"I said you're hiding something from me aren't you." I took a deep breath and steeled my resolve.

"No." I said while shaking my head yes. She gave a confused look but then her face changed as everything clicked. She mouthed 'they're listening, aren't they?' and I nodded my head yes. 'Later' she mouthed again and I nodded again.

"Alright Bella. I'm always here if you need to talk. Now come on down to dinner, Sam and Jacob are waiting."

"Where's my dad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Conveniently forgot that he had told Brady's dad he'd watch the game at his house." She rolled her eyes, annoyed by my father's antics too. She'd always thought that everyone put to much pressure on the 'golden girl'. I guess Paul's little nickname for me earlier made sense.

"How forgetful of him…I told Jake he was going senile." I smirked and Leah laughed as we walked down the stairs. We walked around the corner and I had to fight the grimace that threatened to grace my face at the sight of Sam and my brother laughing as they put the last of the condiments and burger toppings on the table.

"Hey Bella." Sam smiled. I exhaled deeply and smiled back.

"Hey Sam."

It wasn't Sam's fault after all, he wasn't the one I was mad at. It wasn't even that I didn't like him, I did. He was quite handsome, strong, and very level headed. My father was right, as much as I hated to admit it, we'd balance each other nicely but he was not my Paul.

Dinner went by pretty quickly and I even had a good time with Jake, Leah, and Sam. We were hanging out in the backyard around a small fire when a piercing howl cut through the peaceful night air. Jake, Sam, and I all jumped to our feet.

"What? What is it? Was that Seth's howl?" Leah asked kind of panicked.

"Yes. Don't worry Leah, he's fine." He said soothingly to Leah then turned to me. "We'll be back, Bella stay here with Leah."

"Jake you are _not_ serious." I said gobsmacked.

"One hundred percent. Stay here Bella." He said radiating authority, almost in his alpha timbre. Too bad I can't be alpha ordered huh Jake? I glared at him but dropped back into the chair, seemingly compliant. As soon as he was far enough away, I'm gone. Jake kissed Leah and headed off into the woods. Sam was about to follow, when he turned back toward me.

"Bella…" Sam started. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically and ran his thumb across my jaw. "We should be right back." He kissed the top of my head and then took off after Jake.

"You're going to go after them aren't you." Leah smiled knowingly a few minutes later.

"Yes." I said not even denying it.

"Be careful. I want to know everything later…I have a feeling Jake doesn't always tell me everything, something about protecting me." She rolled her eyes. "I also want to know what you've been keeping from me." She smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"Deal." I smiled and then took off into the woods. I cleared my mind as I stripped off my shorts and t-shirt and tied them to my leg before shifting mid-leap. One plus to being the 'peace keeper' was that if I tried, I could block out the fact that I shifted and my thoughts from the pack while still hearing theirs and any other shape shifter's.

_Collin, Brady and I have got him cornered Jake. He's one of __**them.**__ -_Seth growled

_We'll be there in two minutes. _-Sam

_Do __**not**__ do anything until we get there. _-Jake ordered.

Who do they have cornered? I saw through Seth's mind that it was another wolf. It was a dark tan color with a black face, a black tail and one black leg. He looked to be young, he was only about the same size as Colin and Brady, our two smaller wolves. Collin, Brady and Seth had him cornered against a rock face about three minutes away. The wolf was snarling and growling, his eyes darting around, watching the three while looking for a way out. I picked up the pace trying to get closer so I could read the rival wolf's mind. I arrived to the area, creeping around the side as not to be noticed by my pack.

_Shit. Where are you guys? Their whole pack is here except for that chick! -_the trapped wolf asked, clearly panicking. I was right, he is young.

_We'll be there in two minutes Chase. Just stay strong, don't let them know you're scared. _-another wolf said in a concerned tone. The bond between them seemed to be stronger than just wolf pack brothers, maybe they are related. I didn't have much time to think before _his _voice sounded in my head.

_Quil, Talon, go to Chase. Embry, Jared with me. _-Paul ordered as they came bursting through the trees. I watched as the large, burly chocolate brown wolf leapt over Brady, Seth, and Collin and landed next to Chase growling. The other large wolf followed suit, landing on the left side of Chase. He was the exact opposite of Chase. Black all over with dark tan on his face, tail and leg. I dipped into his thoughts and realized that the chocolate colored wolf was Quil and he was Talon, Chase's older brother. Apparently they were the only wolf pack members that weren't one child families. Interesting.

Vicious snarling brought me back to the present and I turned my attention back to the other group. Jake and Sam were squaring off with Paul, a gray wolf with dark spots on his back and a medium brown colored wolf. They were all snarling, positioned to attack.

_Paul, please. _I let my voice ring out in his head only. _Paul, he's my brother. This is my pack…don't. Please. _I pleaded. I watch his stance relax a little, that is until a breeze from behind Jake and Sam hit his nose and he growled low and deep, his stance tensing tenfold, his attention aimed at Sam. I opened my mind to him, showing him my confusion.

_He smells like you. Why does he smell like you? _He growled in my head. The scene from earlier ran through my head and I gulped. This was not good. I could feel Paul's rage coursing though my veins like it was my own. Paul growled low and menacingly again, taking a small step forward.

_I told you, You. Are. MINE! No other man is to touch you. I told you I'd rip them apart. He has to pay for touching you. _I shivered at his words knowing he was completely serious.

_Paul! Don't! _I screamed in his head, panicked. _Please. He doesn't know I'm imprinted, please. You know no one knows! Don't do this. Don't hurt me like that!_

Paul froze. I could not only hear it in his thoughts but see it in his body language. I was about to sigh with relief when Jacob took that as his opportunity and lunged at Paul. I screamed, the pain of my imprint's pain causing me to shift back to my human form clutching my sides. I let out another blood curdling scream before I heard the scuffle stop and the pain lessen. Through the pain I could feel his worry and guilt. Hands touched my face, and I could tell someone was trying to talk to me but the blood pounding in my ears was drowning them out. I fought the darkness trying to take me over, I needed to see if Paul was okay.

"B…Bells…Bella! Can you hear me? What's wrong? Bella, open your eyes!" I could hear my brother pleading. I felt the pain dull out almost completely allowing me to breathe and open my eyes.

"Bella." My brother sighed, relieved.

"You gave us quite a scare there Bella." Sam smiled.

"P…the other wolves?" I questioned raggedly.

"Gone. Don't worry about them, they won't hurt you. I won't let them" Jake said fiercely. I almost snorted considering the whole reason I was in so much pain was because of Jake.

"Sam why don't you carry her home? I'm going to run back to Leah then do a perimeter check." Jake suggested. I began panicking.

"No! I can walk! Please I'm fine…I don't need to be carried!" I said in a rush looking between my brother and Sam. Jake looked skeptical while Sam looked a little hurt.

"Fine but Sam is walking with you incase you need him. Seth, go see your sister at my place, she's probably freaking out. Collin, Brady, good job today, go home and get some sleep." Jake ordered. After the other boys had left and I was on my feet, Jake gave me a quick kiss to my temple and then took off.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Sam asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened back there." I lied and Sam looked at me a little skeptically. "Plus, its only like five more minutes until my house." I smiled.

"You're incredibly stubborn, you know that?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled back.

We arrived back at my house and a frantic Leah met us on the back porch.

"Jake and Seth told me what happened! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the hell happened? I knew I shouldn't have let you go! Not like there was anything I could really have done stop you anyway but still! Does-"

"LEAH!" I yelled cutting her off mid-rant. "Take a deep breath. I'm fine, no I'm not hurt, I'll tell you later, and not there was nothing you could do to stop me."

Leah took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "With me. Now." She said seriously. "Sam tell Jake we when out for a bit when he gets back. We'll be back."

"But-" Sam started as he moved to step in our way.

"Sam, you may be a wolf but that doesn't mean you're invincible and I will shoot you." Leah practically growled. Sam gulped and stepped aside for us to pass by. It really is too bad she didn't shift. She would have made one badass wolf. I followed Leah to her car and she motioned for me to get in. We drove for about 45 minutes until we reached the outskirts of Forks. She pulled the car over and shut it off before turning to me expectantly. "Spill."

I told her the whole story from how met Paul, the imprint, everything, all up to the events of tonight.

"Huh. Well that explains a lot then." Leah sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Why you seem different, why you're extra aggressive toward your dad's matching making, what happened tonight, even the confrontation between Jake and Paul."

"What do you mean the confrontation between Jake and Paul?"

"Jake said Paul wouldn't strike back. Just kept blocking Jake's attack, so unlike Paul."

"He wouldn't strike back?" I asked amazed. Paul fought his aggressive nature for me?

"No. Jake got a few good shots in but mostly Paul just blocked them all, refusing to retaliate. Jake thought it was odd given Paul's volatile nature but I guess it makes sense now."

"Please don't tell anyone Leah. It would end badly…for everyone." I pleaded.

"You know I won't. I may be Jake's imprint but I was your best friend first. I'm glad you even trusted me enough to tell me." She smiled. I smiled back and hugged her. It felt good to tell Leah.

We were about ten minutes into Forks when a silver flash next to the car caught my attention. I looked around puzzled but them I saw it, saw _him._

"Leah!" I yelled as she slammed the breaks.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked referring to the giant silver wolf in the middle of the road.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly as tingles shot through my body as our eyes locked.

"Well what the fuck is he doing in the middle of the road! I could have hit him! You all may be able to heal rather quickly but my car and I cannot!" She screeched. I chuckled at her, earning myself a glare. "Not funny Isabella." I flinched a little as she used my full name and she smirked. "Well go on. Go get your man. I'll think of something to tell Jake and them." I smiled and hugged her again before getting out of the car. Paul moved to the side a little to allow her to drive by him. I walked over to Paul and threaded my hand in the hair on top of his head. Leah drove up next to us. "Be careful Bella." She said and then she was gone.

"Paul." I sighed. He shifted back into his human form and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Goldie." He sighed. "Are you alright? I tried to block the pain from you. I just…I'm so sorry." He was shaking a little.

"Paul, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Leah said Jake told her you didn't fight back. Why didn't you fight back?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"You asked me not to." He stated simply.

"But you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah, but I couldn't hurt you like that which if I had attacked your brother, no matter how much I hate him, it would have. I didn't really think about the if I get hurt, you feel pain thing." He said guiltily. I giggled though watery eyes.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Goldie."

"You and that nickname." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

**So there it is. A lot has gone down in this chapter, let me know if you have any questions. On a quick note, the towns people in both tribes do know about the wolves. I feel like there was more I wanted to address but I can't remember…So I'd just like to thank you all again for baring with me. I love you all! Review, Comment, Question! =)**


	4. Bittersweet Memories

**Hey guys. This one is kind of short and a little fluffy because I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the chapter but its got some information about Bella's destiny. This is going to be a little longer than normal authors note but I got a few questions last chapter so I figured I address them for everyone just incase you were confused and didn't ask! **

**1. What time period: Its modern day but the tribes are still very traditional**

**2. Who knows: Everyone in the tribe knows on both sides but no one else.**

**3. Who is in each pack: Jakes- Bella, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady; Pauls- Jared, Quil, Embry, Talon, Chase**

**4. Why couldn't the smell Paul on Bella or in her: First off, I've always thought the whole wolves can smell the semen inside the girl is a bit creepy and gross so yeah that's not happening in my world. As for the whole after they've embraced why they can't smell him on her, she washes herself off in the river after each time. At the end of chapter one she says "that's what the river is for"**

**5. Why can't Bella be heard: It's explained in this chapter.**

**I believe that was all the questions! Let me know if I missed any! On with the chapter! =)**

**Chapter 3- Bittersweet Memories**

"Tell me about the legend." Paul requested, absentmindedly playing with my hair as I laid sprawled across him.

"You're ruining the moment." I mumbled into his chest, feeling my post coital bliss slipping away.

"I want to know. How can I hear you in my head and why didn't your brother or your pack know you phased in? Please Goldie, tell me." He pleaded. I moved my head to look up at him and raised an eyebrow. Paul pleading is not something you hear everyday. "Yeah, yeah. Shut it. You're my imprint, I think I have a right to know what you're destined for."

I sighed. How could I argue with that? I sat up off his chest and stared out at the woods in front of me. "Fine." I surrendered quietly. "T can communicate in your mind or any other shifters mind while I'm phased if I choose to. I can also see into your memories exactly like your own pack can. My pack didn't know I was there because I can also block my mind from others but still be able to read theirs."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Paul snorted.

I shrugged. "Its just part of this whole Peace Keeper business."

"So what about the rest of it? What is it exactly you have to do?"

"I don't know, it really doesn't specify. All it says is that a female wolf will come to be and she will bring peace and prosperity to her people and surrounding lands but not without great sacrifice. It says she will be able to communicate with those who appear to be different but will also be able to conceal herself from others in order to carry out her destiny." I finished the legend and looked back at Paul trying to gauge his reaction.

"It doesn't specify what this great sacrifice is?" He asked after a moment.

"No." I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"We'll figure it out together and whatever it is, we'll face it, _together_." He said before kissing my head. "We both need to be getting back though. I just came to make sure you were alright. It felt like my insides were being ripped out of me when I had to leave you while you were unconscious. I hated doing it but I knew it would cause more harm than good."

"You did the right thing." I assured him. "But you're right. It'll only be a little longer before they come looking for me. I need to get going."

"Are you sure you're okay to phase?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Have I made the great Paul Lahote soft?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He growled playfully and swept me into his arms.

"Never." He challenged. His lips crashed down on me daring me to argue. As fast as he picked me up, I was on my feet again. He stepped a few feet back and phased instantly. He lowered the front half of his body.

"You want me to get on? No way. I am perfectly capable of running back on my own." He growled softly and stepped toward me, nudging my leg with his nose. "You're seriously going to push this?" He answered by nudging me a little harder. "Hey don't get pushy with me! You may be a big bad alpha to everyone else but you do not get pushy with me mister." I said with my hands on my hips. He bowed his head again and I smiled. I climbed on his back and nuzzled my face into his neck fur. He let out a low humming purr. He took a few tentative steps forward letting me know he was about to take off. I hunkered down on his back. He took off, dodging foliage and fallen trees. He ran all the way up to our spot before letting me climb down and phasing back.

"They're running patrols, I can't go any further." He smiled sadly. I ran my fingertips across his cheek. He leaned into my touch and sighed.

"I hate leaving you." I sighed.

"Maybe one day you won't have to." He whispered as he gave me one last kiss before taking off back to his rez.

"Maybe." I whispered at his retreating form.

I looked around, making sure I was alone, before stripping down and jumping head first into the water. I hated washing off his scent, it was so comforting. But it was necessary. For us.

* * *

><p>"Bella." I heard Sam practically sigh my name as I walked through the trees and into my backyard. I gave him a small smile as his eyes searched my body for any signs of injury.<p>

"B! Where the hell have you been! Leah got back like an hour and a half ago!" My brother demanded. I would have been mad if I hadn't see that his face was lined with worry.

"Jacob! I told you she just needed to clear her head! She went to wherever she goes when she needs space. Leave her alone. I made sure she was okay before she left, I am only a nurse you know." Leah growled, obviously frustrated. My brother has probably been driving her nuts for the last hour. I had a new respect for my best friend. I should never have doubted her.

"I'm sorry…I was really worried B. What happened back there? And don't just say nothing, people don't cry out in agony and black out over nothing."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! She had a fucking PANIC ATTACK ! It caused her pain. Sheesh. Do you listen to a word I say?" Leah growled again. Her eyes were glaring daggers at my brother. He seemed to shrink back a little under her gaze. I'm saying she should have been a wolf.

"I'm fine Jake. I just saw you and Paul fighting and I know the rumors about his strength and temper and I panicked." I said. It wasn't technically a lie. I did panic…just more about Paul getting hurt. I'm an awful twin too I guess, but hey, he's my imprint.

"Well if you're sure…" Jake said trailing off.

"Jake, I'm sure. I just want to go to bed honestly. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Night B." My brother kissed my head gently. I smiled at him and turned to Sam and Leah.

"Night guys. Leah, we'll talk later." I smiled and she smiled back, nodding. Sam looked like he wanted to say something but decided on just a 'goodnight Bella' instead. I headed into the house and up to my room without even bothering to see if my father was back. It may seem heartless, but I was still pissed at him. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and crawled into bed. Sleep claiming me almost instantly.

**So that's chapter 3. Sorry it was sooo short but the next one should be muchh longer and possibly with an actual lemon in it instead of just leaving you all at the brink! Haha. Review, Question, Comment! =)**


	5. You'll be in my Heart

**So sorry that this took so long to update. I have been working on it whenever I can but college is demanding! This chapter contains a slight lemon and lots of swearing! Be warned! Also, I'm sorry for all the reviews I haven't replied to. I read every single one, I just don't get to reply to them all right away and I'm sorry about that. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot! On with chapter 4... Enjoy! **

**You'll be in my Heart**

Walking though the isles of the grocery store in Forks I felt at peace. It may seem weird but grocery shopping always relaxed me. All the possibilities that can be made with different foods. Not to mention that whenever I went grocery shopping, I was alone. One of my only times without at least one member of the pack dropping in, they all hated grocery shopping. I was browsing the tomato selection when I smelt him.

"What are you doing here Sam." I said off-handedly as I inspected another tomato. He came around the vegetable display a little sheepishly.

"Just shopping, you know. A man's gotta eat." He grinned.

"Sam, you've been eating almost every meal at my house."

"Uh...well.." He studdered fishing for an excuse.

I sighed. "Jake sent you didn't he."

"He just wants you safe Bells."

"I can take care of myself you know."

"He's your brother...he cares about you. Its a guy thing." Sam shrugged.

I sighed and continued my shopping. Unfortunately though I had a new shopping buddy. We finished shopping rather quickly, cashed out, and brought the bags to the truck, all the while Sam was making small talk and asking questions about the meals I was planning.

"So...I take it you're supposed to follow me everywhere?" I said a little annoyed. I mean come on...a babysitter...really? Sam looked sheepish again. I let out a frustrated growl as I locked the truck again and headed down the sidewalk.

"Where to?" Sam asked falling instep with me, a little too close for comfort.

"The bookstore." I said trying to sound nice and friendly.

We walked along the sidewalk to the bookstore silently but not umcomfortably so. A few hundred feet from the little bookstore I felt Sam tense. I opened my mouth to ask why when I felt tiny shocks shoot through my body. Paul. My eyes search around trying to catch a glimpse of him. I heard Sam growl lowly next to me and I whipped my head to look at him. Luckily or unluckily for me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped on a large crack in the pavement, flying face first towards the pavement. So much for shifter reflexes. My face was within inches from the ground when I felt someone grab my arm and haul me back up to a standing position. I was about to thank Sam when I noticed the energy coursing through my arm.

"Whoa there Goldie, wouldn't want to bust up that pretty face." Paul smirked. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. What was her doing? Sam is right here! His smirk grew wider as he no doubt felt my panic. My panic quickly flared to anger as he just stood there waiting for my response.

"Let go of her and go away. Now." Sam growled menacingly.

"Aw Goldie, you brought a pet. Trying to mark his territory? How cute." He said sardonically.

"Lahote…" I warned. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"What I don't even get a thank you for saving that pretty face of yours from becoming paint on the sidewalk?" I stared at him defiantly.

"I'd heal quickly." I snapped.

"I suggest you leave now you worthless trash." Sam snarled at Paul.

"You might want to rein in your mutt Goldie. Don't want a fight now do we? Especially not in the middle of the street." Paul smirked. Sam growled loudly again and took a small step forward. I looked around nervously at the attention we were attracting. A small crowd was gathering to witness the fight between the two huge native boys.

"Boys." I hissed. "This is not the time nor the place for this. Paul just go away. Sam let's go." I whispered fiercely, grabbing Sam's hand and tugging him away. I flinched a little as I felt Paul's jealousy and anger spike. I pulled Sam straight into the little bookstore, escaping Paul's penetrating stare.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bells, how was Forks?" Leah asked as I came walking through the door, my arms full of grocery bags. I gave her a 'don't even ask look' and then glanced at my brother expectantly. Leah looked at Jake confused until Sam walked in with the rest of the bags. Her eyes narrowed in realization. "Jacob Black." She said dangerously calm. "Please tell me you did <em>not<em> send Sam to spy on your sister."

Jake gulped and looked sheepish under Leah's glare. "No, not to spy…protect."

"She is a fucking _wolf_! Just like you or Sam. Do you send someone after Seth, Colin, or Brady when they go? No. Why? They're the youngest, least controlled wolves. You are being a sexist prick Jacob." She seethed.

"But…" My brother started but quickly shut his mouth as Leah's glare intensified.

"Well it's a good thing I went." Sam interjected still angry from the run in with Paul. "That bastard Makah Alpha showed up making all sorts of derogatory and suggestive comments at Bella." He growled a little as he said the last part. "Calling her Goldie and shit. What the fuck was that about?" Sam finished questioningly but before he could further explore the subject, Jake jumped up.

"See! I knew it! Bella you are not allowed to go out by yourself anymore. Who knows what he would have done to you if Sam wasn't there!" Jake exclaimed, his face flashing with anger. Leah snorted before bursting out laughing. Jake and Sam stared at her like she was crazy. I just smirked, trying to keep from laughing at the hilarity of Jake's statement. I have a pretty good idea of exactly what he would have done to me if we had be alone.

"Seriously…do you hear yourselves? You guys are being a bunch of overprotective ninnies. Once again, she's a fucking wolf!" Leah laughed out trying to cover the real reason for her laughter. "And plus." She smirked at me before continuing. "Whatever it is he would have done to her, I can guarantee he would have gotten it right back…if not worse." I couldn't help myself and burst out into laughter with Leah as Jake and Sam just stared at us.

"Women…" Sam muttered as Jake tried to sputter out a response.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't change anything." Jake stated, regaining his composure. "Bells, I'm sorry but I'm not taking any chances. From now on, you will go nowhere off the Rez without another wolf present." Jake said with finality.

"Are you fucking serious?" I growled out.

"Yes."

"You are fucking _insane._ I will _not_ be _babied_."

"You can either agree willingly or this can be forced. Either way, its happening." Jake said fiercely. "This is my pack, my responsibility. I will do what is best for it. Right now, keeping you safe is what is best."

"Fuck you Jake." I glared at him before stalking out of the kitchen with a fuming Leah behind me. As soon as we were in my room, I slammed my door with a huff.

"What are you going to do now?" Leah asked quietly. I put my finger to my lips before shrugging and flipping on my radio. After turning it up to a volume where I knew we could talk without being heard, I flopped onto my queen sized bed with Leah.

"I have no idea. How am I supposed to see him if I have a constant shadow?" I almost sobbed. The thought of not being able to see my imprint made my chest constrict.

"We'll think of something sweetie." Leah smiled and ran her hand through my hair comfortingly. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Leah…I'm sorry that this is causing a fight with you and Jake…" I sighed. I hated the fact that Leah and my brother were fighting over me.

"He's being a prick Bella. It's not your fault. Just because you're supposed to be some legendary peacekeeper and his sister does not make you any less of a wolf or capable of defending yourself." She said with agitation in her voice before forming a small smirk. "That is if you actually needed to defend yourself from Paul."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips at her statement. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm too pissed at Jake to go near him but I don't want to go home." Leah smiled sadly. I placed my hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

We laid there for a while, just talking about anything and everything just like we used to before Jake imprinted. I got up to change into a tank top and pj shorts before turning down the music and hopping it into my bed again. Leah came back from the bathroom a few minutes later with tears in her eyes.

"Leah?" I questioned but she just shook her head and climbed into my bed. It was a rare thing to see Leah cry, but imprinting does crazy things to a person.

* * *

><p>My body shot up and I looked around in alarmed bewilderment. My nerves were on end and anxiousness was thrumming throughout my body. An intense feeling of need and anxiety mixed with anger shivered through my body and realization dawned on me. Paul. He needed me. I listened intently to the sounds of the house. Four steady heart beats. Sam must have stayed the night too. I crept over to my window, slipping into the darkness quickly and silently. When I was safely in the tree line, I quickly tied my pj's to my leg, phased and took off towards our spot. I slowed down when I got to the edge of the trees before the clearing and phased back. I threw my shorts and tank top back on before walking out to meet his pacing figure. His eyes snapped to me as I walked out into the clearing and his body froze, watching me.<p>

"Paul." I said soothingly. He continued to watch me in an almost predatory way as I moved closer to him. "What's wrong? Your nerves woke me out of a dead sleep." I said quietly. He seemed to snap out of his staring contest and began pacing again.

"You were upset and angry earlier, along with nervous, why? What happened?" He asked, still pacing.

"Sam told Jake about what happened today. He said that you were making suggestive comments toward me and now Jake is afraid of what you might do to me." Paul snorted. I smirked before continuing. "And Jake has ordered now that I can't go out alone anymore." Paul raised one eyebrow before smirking.

"And where is your body guard?" He said sarcastically with mild amusement in his eyes.

"Hopefully still sleeping. I have a feeling, more often than not, its going to be Sam." I grimaced. Paul growled loudly.

"I don't like the way he looks at you. He was all happy when you grabbed his hand today. Which by the way, you are lucky I didn't rip from his body." He glared pointedly.

"You were being an ass!" I defended. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Saw you two walking when I was coming out of the hardware store. He looked a little too cozy next to you." He shrugged simply.

I found myself smiling. "Aw poor Paul was jealous of big bad Sam." I giggled.

"I was not jealous. You are mine, simple as that." He stated like it was obvious.

"Whatever you say Paul."

"Exactly." He growled playfully before crushing his lips to mine. The kiss quickly became more heated as our tongues dueled together. I was lucky enough to sneak away tonight, who knows how many times I'll get to see him now. This thought only fueled my fire more and I pushed myself impossible closer to him. He growled possessively and I quickly found myself on the soft grass of the clearing. His rough hands glided up the smooth skin of my stomach up to my breast. He pulled my shirt off in one quick movement, baring my upper body to him instantly. He broke away from our heated kiss, kissing down my neck. I felt his teeth scrape the juncture of my shoulder and neck and fore the first time I moaned, relaxing into his embrace instead of tensing. He pulled away from my neck and grinned.

"You didn't tense or pull away." He said wickedly. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. I was done hiding. It felt right and I wanted it. I wanted him. Paul growled loudly and flipped me over on to my stomach. He grabbed my hips and positioned me on all fours in front of him. He ripped my shorts from my body and quickly plunged inside. I gasped at his sudden intrusion but I was already so wet for him I felt nothing but pleasure. I moaned as he thrust in and out at a bruising rate, all passion and dominance. I was so close when I felt his teeth once again scrape at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He teeth slid in the position to bite when a loud growl sounded and I felt Paul get ripped away from me. I nearly whimpered at the loss of him inside of me as I jumped to my feet frantically trying to register what happened.

Paul was on the ground growling and snapping, dazed, his eyes yellow as his wolf tried to take over. Sam was on top of him, pinning him to the ground as he attacked him. Sam landed punches into his side and jaw with sickening crunches. I growled low in my throat, my heart torn between my pack and my mate. Another sickening crack to his ribs, I was darting in their direction. Right as I reached them the dark tan color with the black face, black tailed and black legged wolf from Paul's pack came barreling through, knocking Sam to the ground. I immediately closed the gap between Paul and I. I cradled his head in my lap as I sobbed looking down at his beaten body. Everything but Paul was forgotten.

"Its okay Paul. You'll be alright. I love you. You hear me? I love you." I whispered to him. Menacing growls broken me from my stupor. I looked up to see Sam in wolf form with a gash in one leg growling menacingly at the much smaller wolf I remember to be Chase. "No." I whispered.

"Goldie." Paul rasped out. "Don't do anything stupid." He said with a weak smile.

"Sam. Please." He directed his attention toward me. "Chase, he's only a boy. No older than Colin, Brady, or Seth. Please." I pleaded. Sam growled and shifted his gaze between Chase and I. "don't hurt them, please…Paul's…my imprint. You'll kill me too Sam." His gaze settled on my arms wrapped around Paul and he growled deep and threateningly. He hunched into an attack position then he charged at Paul and I. I gasped and wrapped myself around Paul protectively. I knew I couldn't fight my own pack mate. Paul seemed to realize this too as he tried to get up but I blocked him with my body. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Paul as I expected the impact but it never came. I heard a loud growl, a crash, a whimper then silence. I opened my eyes to see Sam limp on the ground a few feet away with a naked Chase shaking next to him.

"He was going to kill you both. I had to stop him. I didn't mean too. You saved me and my Alpha. I couldn't let him kill you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chase rambled. I was about to get up and comfort him when I heard the pounding of paws coming from the direction of my reservation. Paul must have heard them too because he got up as quickly as he could with his injuries and headed over to Chase.

"Chase listen to me." He said gently but firmly. The young teen snapped his eyes to Paul, his shaking subsiding. "You need to go."

"But-" Chase started before Paul cut him off.

"The LaPush pack is coming. You need to get out of here now."

"Paul-" He tried again but Paul just shook his head.

"Go Chase."

Chase nodded once and got up from the ground. He went to walk by me and I had the overwhelming urge to reassure him.

"It'll be okay. I'll take care of him." I whispered. Chase's eyes snapped to me, relief and awe reflecting in them. He nodded once then jogged off into the woods behind me. The pounding of paws got louder and I tensed, waiting for the worst. My pack broke through the trees, snarling and ready to fight. Paul stood there, still in broken human form, glaring defiantly. My brother phased back, furious but I could see a hint of pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"You are going to _pay_." He said through clenched teeth. "Brady, Colin." The two wolves stepped forward growling at Paul. Colin came around the back of him, Brady to the side. "You, Paul Lahote, have murdered a pack member and tribesman of LaPush. The fact that Sam Uley was a protector of our tribe overrules the fact that it happened in no-man's land as according to the treaty." My brother bit out. "According to the agreement forged by our forefathers, you life is forfeit to me."

"Jacob! No!" I found myself screaming before I could even think.

My brother turned his harsh glare on me. "Silence Isabella. You have done enough. I told you you were not allowed to go off alone and you disobeyed. Because of your foolish, stubborn pride, the Beta of our pack is dead. SAM is DEAD!" Jacob roared and I flinched back at his tone and glare. I have never seen him so enraged, especially at me.

"Ja-" I started before he silenced me.

"We're going home Isabella. Now." He roughly grabbed my arm and started tugging me in the direction of LaPush. Paul let out a protective growl but I stopped whatever he was planning to do with a small shake of my head and a pleading look as I passed him. Colin roughly shoved Paul from behind and told him to walk. Paul grudgingly obeyed. I glanced back a few times to make sure he was okay. When we got to the Rez, Jake pulled me one way toward our home while Colin and Brady escorted Paul the opposite direction. Paul made eye contact with me and I felt an intense rush of love and courage surge through my body. I sent all of my love right back to him. He looked a little startled before a tiny smirk appeared on his lips. Colin roughly shoved him to keep moving again, breaking our eye contact. Despite the catastrophic situation we were facing, I couldn't help the small smile threatening to break through my lips at my warrior. Even facing death, he was still a cocky jackass.

**So there's chapter four! What'd you all think? Review, Question, Comment. I love to hear them. =)**


	6. Drums of War

**Hey guys! Wow its been forever hasn't it? I'm really sorry for that, I hope this story still has some people holding out hope for that. Writer's block is not fun. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy Guys! I own nothing but the AU story line and the grammatical errors because its un-beta'd.**

**Drums of War**

I was pacing my room anxiously. I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night after being dragged to my room by my brother and locked in. I had a pack member within hearing distance of me at all times and it was driving me nuts. To make matters worse, Paul is still keeping the bond closed. I heard quiet mumbling outside my door before it swung open revealing an annoyed Leah.

"Does your brother really have these fucking pack numskulls watching you?" She huffed. I nodded my and peered around her to see Colin on his knees trying to slowly get up. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Leah. "What? He wouldn't let me in so kneed him in the nuts." She said offhandedly. "You're my best friend, no one's going to keep you from me, not even on the orders of Jacob."

"Leah…" I started but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Let's go, we have some grocery shopping to do." She turned back to Colin who seemed to flinch under her glare before turning back to me. "Alone."

"But I can't…" Colin flinched again as Leah whipped her head around to glare again. Once again, she'd make a damn good wolf.

"Colin! I swear on everything that if we detect even one wolf following us there will be hell to pay! And you can inform your fucking Alpha of that too! I'm not a fucking wolf, I don't have to follow his bullshit. Now get the _fuck out of my way_" She growled as she shoved him aside, dragging me out behind her by my hand. She slammed the house door behind us and stomped over to her car, peeling out of the driveway as soon as my car door was shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked, speaking for the first time since she busted into my room.

"We're going to drive around for a little bit while you tell me what the fuck exactly happened last night and then we're going to the grocery store to pick up some stuff to make food at my house. Now start explaining." She said giving me a look that said not to leave anything out.

By the time we pulled into a parking space at the store, I was finished explaining. Leah turned off the car and took a deep breath.

"That's what I thought." Leah exhaled. I stared at her confused and shocked.

"When I heard about the incident yesterday afternoon, waking up in the middle of the night to find you gone and then finding out that Sam was dead and your brother was keeping you under lock and key, I figured Sam followed you last night and stumbled upon something he didn't want to see. Let's be honest, he was getting borderline obsessed with you and him being together, it was only a matter of time."

"I though he would stop when I told him Paul was my imprint, but it only served to make him angrier." I choked out. "I didn't want him to die! Some peacekeeper I am! A member of my pack is dead and my brother is going to murder my imprint." I sobbed. Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulder, tugging me as close as she could within her car.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Maybe this was supposed to happen. You imprinted on Paul for a reason, and let's face it Sam was a little off his rocker in his quest for you. He knows the rules about imprint and he not only tried to kill your imprint but you as well. As much as it sucks, it was you two or him. If it had been anyone but Paul as an imprint, her could have been sentenced to death anyway." Leah said calmly but fiercely. "Now come on, dry your tears, we have somewhere we need to be." She said hugging me tightly again before opening her car door and stepping out, waiting for me to follow. I opened the car door before shutting it and walking over to her. She grabbed a cart and we spent the next hour perusing through the store, grabbing whatever groceries Leah needed. We left the store and headed to Leah's house, her trunk loaded up with groceries. We pulled into the driveway only to be greeted by a pacing Jacob. He snapped his head up looking angry as we parked the car. I looked over at Leah a little nervous but she just got out of the car with a neutral face as she went to the trunk to grab the groceries, completely ignoring the irate wolf on her lawn. I followed her lead and grabbed the rest of the groceries from the trunk before shutting it. We both walked past the now still and silently fuming but shocked wolf. I helped Leah put all of the groceries away except for the ones she immediately needed in silence. I felt Jacob standing in the doorway watching us but if Leah noticed she didn't show it until she had everything put away and organized. Once that was done she turned to Jacob, crossed her arms over her chest and simply raised an eyebrow. Jacob stared at her for a second before regaining some of the fire he had when we pulled in.

"Just what did you think you were doing going to Bella against my orders?" He growled sharply.

"Just what did you think you were doing giving me an order?" She snapped back.

"A pack member is dead Leah!" My brother growled loudly.

"And that is not her fault! You can't keep treating her like a child Jacob! And you have no right ordering me around like I'm one of the wolves in the pack! If you came here just to yell and throw your weight around and just being an overall jackass, you can get the fuck out of my house!" Leah seethed. Jacob stood there shocked, just staring at Leah. "I mean it Jacob! Get. Out. You can come back when you're done being a dick and are ready to listen to something other than your pride." She growled. Jacob opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it before turning on his heal and strutting out of the house. As soon as he was out of sight and from what I could tell hearing range, Leah sagged against the counter.

"Leah…" I started but she waved me off. She took a deep breath to compose herself before turning toward me with a small smile.

"Let's get this casserole baked okay? We got somewhere we have to be." She said before making herself busy preparing the two pans chicken mac and cheese casserole. I worked next to her in silence trying to think of where we might be going. She took the one in the disposable pan and placed the cover on it before turning back to the oven and taking out the one in the regular baking dish and placing it on the counter. After turning off the oven, she wiped her hands off on her jeans before grabbing the disposable pan of casserole and walking toward the door. I watched her walk away, too stunned to move until I heard her call my name.

"Let's go Bells, don't want to be late and miss your chance!" Even more confused now, I followed her out of the house and climbed into her car silently.

We drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up outside the tribal hall which also served as the jail in the basement. I turned to Leah, even more puzzled but she just ignored my questioning look and grabbed the casserole dish and headed toward the building. I quickly scrambled out of my seat belt and lightly jogged to catch up to her. As we got lower in the building, nearing the basement, my nerves were tingling uncontrollably. Paul was here. Leah and I approached the entrance to the jail seeing Seth as the only guard. He nodded towards us before turning to walk out. "Ten minutes, that's all I can give you." He said softly before heading up the stairs.

Leah turned toward me and handed me the casserole before motioning forward. "Times a' wasting Bells."

"But how?" I stuttered but Leah just smiled softly.

"Going to be doing a lot of chores for the next month but you need this. I don't know how you've waited this long. Now go!" She said making a shooing motion.

I nodded and nervously headed down the isle of cells to the last one on the left where I knew he would be. I gasped when I finally got a look at him, almost dropping the casserole I was holding. He looked horrible, like he wasn't healing from Sam's blows. His eyes snapped up at my gasp and his eyes widened as he opened and closed them a couple of times as if trying to make sure I was real.

"Paul!" I whimpered as he moved as fast he could to the bars, reaching through them to stroke my face as he closed his eyes again, inhaling deeply.

"Goldie." He whispered as he opened his eyes again. "How?"

"Leah." I supplied as my eyes ran over his injuries. "We only have 10 minutes." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Goldie" He cooed. "Don't cry for me." He said while reaching through the bars to cup my face.

"You're not healing." I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about not being able to.

"Goldie, I need you to promise me something." He said tenderly while stroking his thumb over my cheek. I looked at him confused. "Tomorrow at daybreak is when I will be sentenced and it will be a fight to the death. It's the law since I'm an alpha."

"But you're not healed!" I gasped "You're not strong enough to fight!" I sobbed.

"Goldie, shh…it'll be okay. I need you to promise that you will not be there and that no matter what happens you will _not _do anything stupid. I'm okay with dying if its needed but I couldn't handle something happening to you." He whispered as I sobbed harder. "Promise me Goldie, promise me." He said almost desperately.

"I…I…promise." I sobbed out leaning my head against the bars so our foreheads just barely touched.

"Bells." I heard Leah's voice. "I'm sorry but we need to go." She said sadly. "The dish she's holding is for you. Its chicken mac and cheese casserole. My mom convinced the council it wasn't humane to let you go into a fight injured and malnourished." Leah smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Paul smiled slightly before turning back to me. "I love you Goldie, never forget that." He whispered before kissing me quickly and taking the casserole from my hands, turning it sideways a little to fit through the bars. He turned to Leah as she slung her arm around my shoulders. "Take care of her." He said seriously. Leah stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and then turning me to lead me out of the jail. I glanced back once to see Paul's small smile and felt a burst of love and strength through the bond before he shut it back down and turned back into his cell.

* * *

><p>Chase ran as fast as his four legs could carry him back to Makah land. All of his brothers were waiting right at the property line waiting for him, feeling his anxiousness.<p>

_What's going on Chase? Where's Paul? _-Jared's voice filling his head.

Chase looked toward the beta in his pack before answering him.

_The Quileutes have him._

_What are you talking about Chase? _-his brother Talon asked anxiously.

Chase sighed in his head before showing his pack the events that has just transpired not even twenty minutes before.

_They're going to kill him Jared. -_Embry stated looking at their beta.

_No, he's an Alpha. It'll be a fight to the death but judging by the injuries he sustained from Sam, he won't heal in time for it to be a fair fight. It'll be at dawn day after tomorrow. Everyone go back, get some sleep. Tomorrow we get ready for battle. _

**Hey guys! I believe this story is rounding up! I'm going to try and finish up the next chapter within the next couple of days since I already have most of it written!**


	7. A Little Bit Stronger

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the unintentional hiatus I took, but my muse is a finicky little thing lately and just keeps up and leaving me! So sad to say this story is coming to an end, maybe one chapter left but I have an idea for a sequel possibly involving the Cullens. If any of you who have held out for this story are interested let me know! I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leah and I remained silent the drive back to my house. I could feel her worried glances but I was happy she was giving me the space I needed to process everything. Come morning my twin would murder my mate for a crime he didn't commit and I promised to just sit by and do nothing; to not even go and watch the product of my selfishness. I scrubbed my hands across my face trying to keep the tears at bay, not for the first time I wondered just what in the hell the spirits were thinking in deciding that I would make a good choice for "The Great Peace Keeper". I snapped out of my thoughts at the feel of someone touching my shoulder and looked over to see Leah smiling at me sadly.<p>

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I looked up at the house in front of me, a sense of resignation and dread settling over me. I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to Paul and have this all be just one big nightmare.

"No, I think I need to be alone. Maybe you should go talk to Jacob, I don't want to come between you two more than I already have." I sighed guiltily.

"Bella, I've already told you, Jacob makes his own choices and I happen to not agree with them this time. This is completely on me and him. He's being a jackass who wants to order me around like one of his little wolves, no offense, and that's just not going to happen. I wouldn't be the Alpha's mate if I just bent to his every whim and neither would you." I looked up at her startled to see her smiling softly at me. I was about to respond when she cut me off.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for or you wouldn't be an Alpha's mate, especially a hot-head's like Lahote's. We're a special breed you and I. We're caring and nurturing but have steel backbones and don't take anyone's shit. We're fiercely protective of the ones we love even to the detriment of ourselves. That's what makes us good Alpha females, shifter or not. You were destined to shift and to be the mate of Paul for a reason. Maybe that reason was to bring the packs together, to show them the error of their ways and where blind hatred can take them, destruction. Just like maybe I didn't become a wolf but still the Alpha female because I had to remain objective to help guide you into getting your head out of your ass." I giggled as tears streamed down my face at Leah's speech. She chuckled lightly and swung her around around me as much as she could in the constraints of the car. "But seriously Bells like I told you last night. This is not your fault, Sam sealed his fate the minute he tried to go against the laws of imprinting and tried to kill you. You can't change the past, what you can do though is decide the future. You're smart, deep down you know what the right decision is, but it its up to you. Sometimes breaking a promise is necessary." She hugged me lightly and kissed my cheek. I nodded once and got out of the car.

Trudging up to the house and through the door, my heart heavy and my mind even worse, I barely noticed the figure in the doorway to the living room.

"Isabella." My father's cold voice rang through the room. I paused in my step but didn't turn toward him. "I warned Jacob about letting you run so free and now look what has happened. Samuel is to be given a warrior's funeral tonight just as the sun sets. You are to be there, other than that you are not to leave this house. That scum who took Samuel's life will die at sunrise in front of the pack and the elders. After this business is finished you will marry a man of my choosing and you will produce the next pack heirs and that is it. Am I clear?" I had no response for him so I said nothing. "**I said am I clear?!**" He yelled causing me to flinch. I nodded once sharply. I was about to turn to go up to my room when he gave one last parting sentence. "You have brought shame to this family, to this tribe, and to the name of the protectors. I am ashamed of you." My heart clenched. Despite our differences, deep down I loved my father and just wanted his approval and acceptance just like any child wants from their parent.

* * *

><p>Just before sunset the entire tribe gathered around the oceanside to pay their final respects to Sam. My brother stood up in front of the gathered people next to the canoe that held Sam's covered body with a torch and a stoic expression. He talked about Sam and how brave and honorable he was, how great of a beta he was to the pack as well as a valued member of the tribe. I stood next to my pack but slightly off to the side, my hand gripped in Leah's. People were weeping, especially the females, mourning the loss of him. Inside my emotions raged a war of their own. Part of me mourned for my pack brother, my beta, while another was bitter towards the whole scene. Sam had been intent on killing not only my mate but myself as well and yet here he was being celebrated like a hero while my mate was caged like an animal waiting for his death. I must have showed some sign of my inward struggle because Leah squeezed my hand, bringing my attention back to Jacob. He said some final blessings in Quileute before the Seth and Colin stepped forward to push the canoe further into the ocean. As the tide started to pull the canoe out to sea, Jacob stepped into the water and touched the bright flame to the woven cloth that covered Sam's body, stepping away when the canoe start to blaze as it was pulled further out to sea. I stared at the flames for a minute before I felt a heavy hand come down on my shoulder.<p>

"Come on B. Let's go home." My brother said softly, the first words he has spoken directly to me since he locked me up in the house two nights ago. I nodded softly, accepting the arm he slung around my shoulder, his other arm wrapped around Leah.  
>As we settled into the house, I could feel my brother's gaze on me. I ignored it for as long as I could, choosing to busy myself with making a meal for the three of us. As I popped the chicken into the oven, my brother cleared his throat, I sighed and looked up at him. He had an odd look of confusion and determination swirled on his face.<br>"I don't know what happened in the clearing that night, nor do I really care. Our packmate is dead. No matter how much I hate Paul, I do not wish to cause more bloodshed but it is our law. We will fight and he will die. Those are the facts. You must come to terms with it." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I do not want you there."  
>"But Jake…" I tried to interrupt.<br>"No. Paul's pack is coming, we know they will come. Right or not, laws or not, as soon as Paul falls more blood will be spilt. I cannot have you there. I cannot see you hurt." He says softly, stroking my cheek before crushing me to him in a desperate hug. I feel tears sting my eyes as he lets go, grabbing Leah's hand pulling her with him towards his room. I struggle to control my sobs as I pull the now done chicken from the oven and place it on the stove top, no longer in any mood to eat.

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep at all that night. At about a half hour until dawn I hear my brother moving around getting ready for the fight and Leah's soft begging. He tries to sooth her but its no use. She sobs quietly as he leaves. I make my way to his room and climb into bed beside her, wrapping her up in my arms. She continues to sob on my chest for a few minutes until she tires herself out and I hear her breathing even out. I stay completely still for a couple of minutes turning everything over in my head. I gasp out as I get hit with a surge of love and apology from within my imprint bond. He's saying goodbye. My gut wrenches and my heart feels like its being torn from my chest. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks and I quickly but carefully unwrap myself from Leah. He needs me just as much as I need him. I look back at Leah before quickly stripping and tying my night dress around my ankle. Leaping from the window and phasing midair, letting my paws take off toward the clearing as soon as they touched the ground. Sometimes breaking a promise is necessary.<p>

**Thanks for reading! Question, comment, review! I'd like to know what you think! What do you think is going to happen? Is Bella going to make it? Will it make a difference? Stay tuned to find out! **


End file.
